Different integrated circuits may operate differently due to variations in a voltage supplied to the integrated circuit, variations in temperature of different components during operation of the integrated circuit, and/or variations in a manufacturing process used to fabricate the integrated circuit. For example, different circuits may introduce different internal delays to signals passing through the different circuits.